The Way I Loved You
by dogluv101
Summary: He's pefect. Everything a girl wants in a guy. But I don't love him. Because he captured my heart...


**A/N: Well, I just came up with this when I was listening to "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift. I think it's a great song for the pairing and is just a great song to begin with. So go ahead and read it if you're interested. Please review!**

**The Way I Loved You**

Hermione P.O.V

_~He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous~_

It's been almost 6 months. 6 months since **he** and I broke. When we talk, it's not the same anymore. But I'm sure he's forgotten about me.

I'm with Dean now. And he's been great for me. He was there to comfort me after the breakup. He was sensible enough to give me time, time that I needed. All my Muggle girlfriends can't get over him. They can't believe I was so lucky to have him.

_~He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better~_

Anytime I'm upset, he knows just what to say to make me feel better. He just tells me anything I need to hear. I don't know if I could find anyone better for me.

Normal P.O.V

Hermione sighed. She was getting ready for her date with Dean. She had on a midnight blue, strapless bubble dress with pewter buckle heels. Hermione was just grabbing her purse when Dean pulled up.

_~He opens up my door and I get into his __car__  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine~_

Hermione walked out her door and locked it. As she approached the car, Dean hopped out and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Dean." Hermione said with a small smile. Dean just smiled and nodded and closed the door when Hermione was safely in. Dean got in the car and looked over at Hermione before he started the car.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Dean said.

Hermione smiled and blushed at his comment. Dean smiled and drove off to the restaurant. All throughout the way, Hermione couldn't help but think about someone else.

_~But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I __loved__ you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you~_

They had always fought but would make up. She smiled as she remembered after a really bad fight he came to her house in the pouring rain and apologized. She was so blown-away that all she did was kiss him with the rain soaking them through their clothes. She would stay up late cursing his name and wondering why if he loved her did he act so insane. She would break down and cry with Crookshanks at her side. But she always loved him.

_~He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will~_

Dean left her to her thoughts during the car ride. Hermione respected him for that. He was always on time and never made her wait.

'_**He**__ sometimes would.'_ Hermione thought about her ex. _'Dean always calls on time too.'_

They made it to the restaurant and Dean opened her door for her again. She steps out and takes his offered hand. They walk in and take their reserved seats.

_~He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable~_

"So how is your mother doing?" Dean asked. "And your father's business?"

Hermione smiled. Dean had taken the time to get to know her parents. Whenever they all got together, Dean and her mother would talk together. They had become close. Thanks to Dean for having a Muggle background, he was able to talk to her father about their dentistry business. It warmed Hermione's heart. He was so charming and she was always comfortable around him.

_~But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you~_

Dinner went well, but Hermione just could not keep her mind off** him**. She knew she had to break it off with Dean.

Dean drove her home and they both got out of the car. Dean turned to her, and Hermione sighed and put her head down.

"Dean, we need to talk." Hermione started.

"It's been great, really great being with you. But I don't think it's going to work out." Hermione said looking Dean in the eye. To her surprise, Dean smiled.

"It's okay. I had a feeling it wouldn't either. Still friends though, right?" Dean asked.

"Of course." Hermione replied.

_~He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all~_

Hermione knew Dean was more upset than he let on. She wanted to cry for hurting someone as good as Dean. _'But he deserves better,'_ Hermione thought. _'He deserves someone who is in love with him completely, not someone who can't let go of her past love'_

Dean gave her a hug and she returned it. Dean waved goodbye as he got into his car and drove home. Hermione sighed and walked back into her home.

_~And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now~_

Hermione got changed into fuzzy pajama bottoms and a tank top. Once again, it started to rain outside.

'_Perfect weather for my mood'_ Hermione thought.

She curled up onto her bed with her bed and thought about **him**. He was so different from Dean. He was wild and loud-spoken, where as Dean was civil and quiet. **He** would make her so frustrated, but she couldn't help but be intoxicated by him. Everything about him drew her in; mind, body, and soul.

Hermione started to cry. "Why did I let him go?" she spoke aloud.

It was a mistake. She didn't mean to. But she did. And now she was miserable without him.

_~I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh~_

"Bloody hell!" Hermione said. She looked at the clock as it chimed 2 am.

"Bloody hell to him" Hermione cursed. Hermione then heard a tapping sound. She looked around and noticed it was coming from her window. She looked out and found **him** outside throwing pebbles at her window.

"No way." Hermione whispered before she took off down the stairs and out the door.

She didn't notice that she was in her pajamas. She didn't notice the rain. She didn't notice her hair clinging to her skin. All she noticed was that **he** was right here, right now.

"Ron." She breathed.

"I'm sorry." Ron whispered. Hermione shook her head.

"No, it was my fault. I acted insane and impulsively and I never meant to." Hermione said with tears pouring down her face.

Ron pulled her close as she broke down and hugged him tightly. So many emotions were overtaking her. So many thoughts ran through her head as she wondered what to do now. She did the one thing that sounded right.

She kissed him.

She kissed him at 2 am, outside in the rain, with all of the passion she had for him. Her arms wound themselves around his neck and her fingers became entangled into his messy, wet, vibrant red hair.

To her joy, he was kissing her back, his arms wrapping securely around her waist. Using his strength, he lifted her up to pull her closer. They both pulled away and looked into each others eyes.

"I'll try to stop acting insane." Ron said.

"No, don't. Because that's the way I love you." Hermione said sincerely.

Ron just smiled and they pulled each other in for another kiss.

_~And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you~_

_**Fin**_

**A/N: So what did you all think? Please leave a review. I have been wanting to write a Ron/Hermione fic for a long while, but I couldn't think of an idea for one. I think this one is pretty good. **

**The link for Hermione's dress and shoes are on my profile, go check it out. It was pretty cool; I had come up with the dress before looking for a picture of it. Luckily, I found one, and then I found better shoes than the one's I came up with.**

**Well, until next time.**

**Love,**

**dogluv101**_  
_


End file.
